Platinum Baby
by lauraleesummers
Summary: BuffyAngel Crossover. A new demon comes to town and takes hold of the scoobies with chaotic effects. Some Bangel and Spuffy thrown in along the way. Reviews much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

She stepped off the bus, unwashed platinum blonde hair stuck to her face by tears. Pulling up her over-sized dungerees she climbed the stairs and walked into the hotel. A pretty brunette sat behind a desk. "Hello are you helpless we can help." The blonde stared curiously and stammered "I'm looking for Wesley Wyndam Pryce...i heard he was here, i need to see him." The girl smiled, "Wesley eh, you know he's not here right now." The blonde started to cry "i need to see him...he said he would be here, i don't undestand." The brunette got up and walked over to the tiny blonde "wow there, it's not like he's left the country, he'll be back soon, why don't you take a seat just here" she motioned to the large couch "and i'll see if anyone else can help you, hmm." The blonde nodded "no one else can help me, only Wesley, i'll wait." The brunette smiled "riiight, okay then." the brunette spun around her smiled changing to a confused role of the eyes, she walked quickly away and knocked on a nearby office door. "Come in" came a deep voice. A dark haired man sat in a chair reading. "What is it Cordeila." "Angel i've got a crazy in the lobby looking for Wesley, she said onlly Wesley can help yaddy yaddy yadda, will you come talk to her." Angel looked confused, "She needs Wesley." "Yeah thats what I said." Angel got up from behind the desk and walked towards the young girl dwarfed by the couch. He held out his hand to her "Hi i'm Angel, I'm Wesley's boss...I mean friend." The girl looked up at him through the strands of hair, "I need to see him...he knows." Angel smiled and took back his hand. He sat beside her. "I know you need to see Wesley, he will be back soon, you want to tell me why you need his help?" She looked down at the floor, "no." "You want to tell me your name then?" "It's Hope." Angel stood up "you want some tea, maybe something to eat?". She turned to him confused, then smiled "please." "Right then, i'll, i'll go do that." Angel walked off and bumped into Cordelia, "who the hell is that, what does she want, whats her deal with Wesley?" she asked all at once. "I don't know, Cordelia, you think you could make her something to eat and some tea." Cordelia looked at him, "no, i'm not your waitress." Angel looked down at her, "please." Cordelia rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air "fine." She strode off towards the kitchen. Angel turned to look at the blonde sitting on the couch, he stood there watching her until Cordelia came back. "Sandwich and tea for the crazy." Angel looked at her sternly, Cordelia looked blankly "what she is." and continued to her desk. Angel brought Hope the food, and she stared at it hungrily. She devored it within minutes while Angel watched. "Haven't eaten in a while have you?". Hope took the tea from him, "no I haven't I've been trying to get here." The girl held the mug of tea tightly to her and took small sips. She was staring intently at the door. Angel followed her gaze "he'll be here don't worry...in the meantime maybe you want to get cleaned up." Hope turned to him, "please." Angel smiled adn motioned for her to follow him. She got up and wrapped her arms protectively around her body. He showed her to a room upstairs, walked her through to the ensuite and turned the water on for her. "I'll leave you to, umm, you know." Hope nodded. He closed the door behind him. Hope looked around unsure of anything. Any places she had been before were noting liek this. She took off her clothes and let the warm water wash over her. 

"Cordelia, hey did i mention you look really pretty today." Angel said smiling at her. "Oh god, what." came her curt reply. "You think you could maybe find it in your heart to give her some clothes." Cordelia looked horrifed at first then relented "of course, i'll leave them on the bed for her, what room is she in?" "113" Angel said, smiling. He disappeared into his office again. 

Hope was coming out of the bathroom, she ran back inside when she saw Cordelia standing in the doorway. "It's okay, I'm Cordelia, Angel asked me to bring you some clothes" she shouted through the doorway. Cordelia heard the doorknob turning and moved back. She smiled broadly as Hope emerged from the bathroom. "Here". Cordelia handed her a baby pink sweater. "Im sorry I don't have anything to fit you on the bottom. Hope smiled at her "Thank you, you've been so kind to me." Cordelia turned away as Hope got dressed. "I also brought you a hair-dryer and a brush I could do your hair for you..if you want." Hope smiled, "That would be, um, nice." Cordelia spun round "great, sit down." Hope sat down on the bed, adn began combing out Hope's long hair. "Has your hair always been this colour?" Hope nodded "ever since I remember." "Its like sooo blonde." "Yeah i guess it is." Hope laughed. Cordelia smiled to herself. 

Downstairs, Angel heard the doors open, and ran out into the hall. "Wesley" he called out. "Nah it's me Gunn, Wesley's parking." Angel's tone changed he sounded angry "why didn't you answer the phone we've had a problem here, we couldn't reach you." "Damn, boss, a Tenure Demon stood on it, you should know...what...". Angel looked round to see what Gun was distracted by. It was Hope, she was walking downstairs. Her hair shone platinum and her dark eyes pierced through however looked into them, she was striking. Angel leaned over to Gunn and whispered in his ear "the problem." Gunn continued to stare "uh huh.". The doors flung open, "Is nobody goign to give me hand here...good lord." Wesley stopped short when he saw Hope on the stairs. "Wesley" she said, "you look so old." "And you" he replied. Angel, and Gunn looked from one to the other. Hope and Wesley began to move toward one another. Angel put his hand out to stop Wesley, "who is she Wesley?" Wesley turned to him, and back to Hope, "she's, she's my niece." 

Hope started to ball her fists and tears filled her eyes. "How could you she yelled?" Wesley felt his body start to shake. "You knew, you knew what they did". Wesley started to shake violently. Angel and Gunn looked confused at this sudden outburst and then panicked as they saw Wesley rise into the air. "Why didn't you do anything, you knew, you knew" she screamed. Wesley flew across the floor, and slammed into the desk Cordelia had been sitting at. Angel ran up the stairs and shook Hope "stop" he told her. She collapsed in his arms. Angel carried her to the couch and lay her down. He went to Wesley, who was being helped up by Gunn. "Wesley?" Angel looked confused. "Man, you got one pissed off niece there." Wesley, readjusted his glasses, and held his back as he walked. "She's not just my niece, she's a powerful, and immortal demon." Angel and Gunn looked at Wesley confused

"Maybe we should sit down." Wesley said warily. Gunn, Angel, and Wesley moved around to the other side of the couch and sat down. Wesley, took a deep breath, "when I say that Hope is my niece she's not my biological niece…she was given to out family by the council, namely Quinton Travers." "What do you mean given to?" asked Angel. "My brother and his wife couldn't conceive naturally and Quinton came to them with a baby, a girl, Hope. He told them that she was found by the slayer when she was killing a demon. Arthur, my brother took her in and raised her as his own. Then after investigations by the council some nine years later that the child was not prey of the demon rather she was its offspring. The council sent a recovery team to my brother's home, but they would not give up the child. She was taken from them and imprisoned, evidently until now. My brother and his wife were never heard of again." "Wesley, what are you saying?" Angel looked at him confused. "Are we going to have to kill her?" "Angel, I really don't know, she is unstable, and it appears her powers have control over her, we have no idea what she may be capable of, I will research it immediately." Wesley got up and walked towards his office, stopping to stroke Hope's forehead "I'm so sorry" he whispered to her, and he disappeared behind closed doors. "So…oh oh" Cordelia said stopping when she noticed the mess in the lobby and Hope unconscious on the couch. "I pretty much missed out on some stuff huh?" "Yup" Gunn said laughing "Hope is Wesley's niece who was kidnapped, held prisoner is actually a big scary immortal demon who just kicked her uncle's ass and now is engaging in some well needed down-time." "Must be Tuesday" smiled Cordelia. Hope stirred on the couch, Gunn, Angel and Cordelia began backing away. She sat up, and looked at the worried faces. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to, I don't understand. This keeps happening to me. I keep hurting people. Wesley…" She looked around. "He's doing some research in your crazy ass mojo" said Gunn. "Oh" she said. "Is he?" she said with concern. Angel stepped forward "he's fine, a little shaken up, but fine. We are going to help you. Wesley told us what happened to you, and your family. It's going to be alright." Hope smiled faintly at him. "Can I see him?...I won't…like before I won't" "Sure" Angel said "he's right through there" Angel pointed to a nearby door. Hope got up and walked towards the door, she knocked gently before entering. "Sorry Uncle Wes". Wesley spun round. "Its quite alright. I guess we are both a little surprised to see each other…please sit down." She sat down on the chair opposite him looking at him with her big brown eyes filling with tears. "Why Uncle Wes, why did they take me, why are they dead, why do I keep hurting people I just don't understand". He came round and held her in his arms. "It's alright Hope we can figure this out…together." She sobbed quietly in his arms. "What do you remember he pressed…do you know what you are?" She stopped crying and looked up at him. "The people who looked after me when I was taken they told me, they said I was a demon and that I would hurt everybody around me. But I never did anything, nothing ever happened, nothing for nine years and then a week ago, it started. Someone, one the guards tripped me up, I got so angry then he just burst into flames. I ran off. No one saw. Then later in my room I was thinking about it. I got angry and the door burst into flame. I could make things go on fire and move things just by thinking hard enough. I escaped and returned to my home. It was in ruin. That's when Mr Traver's found me. I made him tell me, where you were." "What happened to Mr Traver's Hope? I tried to reach him but I could not." "I killed him." She started crying again. "It's alright, we are going to get you some help, wait here I need to talk to Angel." Wesley got up leaving her sitting in the chair. "Well" Angel said, looking for a response. Wesley shook his head "she's killed two people, maybe more, she needs help, I don't think she's dangerous but she needs someone who can help her control her powers, someone like…" "Buffy" Angel said. "I'll make the call." Gunn and Cordelia looked at each other worriedly. "Angel and Buffy together again…there's gonna be trouble" Cordelia said walking away from the group. Wesley disappeared back into the office.

"Okay, I'll bring her down tonight, Thanks Buffy." Angel sighed and hung up the phone. He looks up and sees Cordelia standing against the doorframe, "what is it with you and cute blondes hmm?" She smiles and Angel smiles back. He gets up and walks towards Wesley's office. He knocks the door and goes inside. "I've spoken to Buffy she says you can come and stay with her for a while they are gonna help you figure things out." Hope smiles at him " yeah Uncle Wes was just saying they have a lot of experience with crazys, I'm sure to fit right in.." "If its okay with you Hope, I was thinking of driving you down there tonight, sun down." "Why sundown?" "Oh Angel is a vampire" informed Wesley. "Your evil?" "No, I have a soul." "Right then". Hope smiled forcefully. "I guess I'll get my jacket together and we are ready to go". Angel nodded and said he would go get the car ready. "Uncle Wes, I'm scared what if I kill your friends or something." He smiled and held her hand "Hope you're gonna be just fine. Buffy and her friends will help you, I'm sure of it." Hope stood up and went outside followed by Wesley. She looked at Cordelia and reached down to pull off the sweater. "its okay you keep it." Hope smiled and said thank you. She turned "Hi, sorry, I'm Hope…and I'm now leaving" she said as she noticed Angel standing by the door. "Good luck Hope" Wesley smiled and gave her a big hug. "I'll call Uncle Wes." She turned and picked up her red hoodie then walked slowly to the door. The sun was setting as Angel opened the door for her. She climbed in and they drove off towards Sunnydale. 

"So what's the deal with Buffy?" "She's the slayer." "A what now." "A slayer, she kills demons, vampires, saves the world." "Ah ha, so me and you being demon and vampire, won't she like kill us." "Well, Buffy and I go way back we were…involved…a long time ago. She's my friend. her own friends have had there fair share of problems with power so don't worry. When people she cares about are in trouble she helps." "Oh, well that's good, any idea how she's gonna help me." "None whatsoever." He turns to her and smiles. "Great." She smiles back. 

Angel pulls up in front of a large family home. The letter box says Summers on it. "We're here then?" Angel gets out of the car, and Hope follows "I guess so". Angel had been quiet as they entered Sunnydale, though he didn't seem to be much of a talker anyway. Hope pulls on the red hoodie she looks swamped in the over-sized clothes. Her white blonde hair is glowing in the moonlight. "Angel…" he stops and looks at her. "Don't look so worried" she said to him with a look of terror on her face. He laughs, and gives her a playful nudge. He rings the doorbell. A girl of about 17 answers, "Angel" she squeals with delight. "Buffy…Angel's here." "Hi I'm Dawn, come in." "Hope, thanks for letting me stay here." "Love your hair by the way." Hope blushes and says "thanks." Buffy appears in the hallway. "Angel" she says softly looking into his eyes. "Hello Buffy." They stand staring at each other. Angel looks embarrassed as Hope stares at them. "Buffy, this is Hope; Hope this is Buffy." "Hey, I'm sure you must be hungry, Dawn why don't you take Hope into the kitchen and get her something to eat and sort out the sleeping arrangements." "Sure thing, this way." Dawn smiles at Hope and they go into the kitchen. Dawn stops at the entrance to the kitchen and pulls Hope round the corner "Oh my gosh check this out they are soo totally kissing." Hope giggles as she and Dawn watch the couple. "So much for friends." "Oh is that what Angel said" "Yeah, lies." The two girls giggle. They turn away as Angel says "Vampire hearing you know." "So what do you want to eat, we have pizza," she opens another cupboard "pizza" and then the fridge "cold pizza." Hope laughs "pizza it is." Dawn takes out one of the frozen pizzas and puts it in the oven. "You can sleep in my room if you want?" Hope smiles awkwardly "I've never slept with someone else before." Dawn gets embarrassed "you don't have to if you don't want. I mean there's other". "I'd love to, your real nice, I'm just used to having no one around." "I get that." Dawn smiles and hands Hope a soda from the fridge "cheers" they say together clinking cans.

Angel and Buffy sit in the living room looking into each others eyes, "It's been too long" she said to him". "I know, I'm sorry I stayed away, it's just been hard, when we're together…it's just hard." "Yeah" she said forcing a smile and looking down at the floor. He reached out and took her hand in his and they sat in silence. They both looked up startled as the door opened. Willow and Xander burst through the door laughing, "hey buffster, you missed a great night." "Buffy" they looked round and saw Angel sitting there. "Angel". Buffy looked embarrassed and jumped up "yeah Angel is here…he's um, bringing that girl I told you about…Dawn can you c'mere a sec and bring Hope so she can meet the gang." The scraping of chairs and footsteps announced the arrival of the girls. " Hope hung behind a little. Buffy stepped forward to make introductions, "Hope this is" "Willow" interrupted Hope rather shocked, "you broke a yellow crayon." "Uh huh" said Willow rather confused, "you must be Xander then, you love her." Everybody looked at Hope who didn't look to understand the situation either. "You're real, I though I was dreaming." "How did you know?" asked Willow. "I felt you, you're power, your pain, I saw you and Xander…wow I didn't realise that the world was really gonna end, that's extreme." Willow blushed "sorry about that." "its okay I killed people" smiled Hope also embarrassed. "Well I'll be going then" said Angel, as he pushed passed the group who were standing in the hallway. "Angel, thank you so much, take care of Uncle Wes for me". She hugged him tightly. "I will." Angel opened the door and left. Everybody went into the kitchen except Buffy who watched him leave. 

Later that night, Dawn and Hope were in Dawn's room lying down on the bed. "So what's it like here, seems kinda dire, but I mean coming from where I was this is bliss." "It's pretty cool, I mean sometimes it sucks but there are perks." "I'm listening…" "Well the boys are uber cute here, tomorrow night we can hit the bronze and I'll show you." "The bronze?" "The only place worth going to in Sunnydale." They giggled, and Dawn switched the light off and fell asleep. Hope lay awake, memories of her old life came flooding back, loneliness and pain. She closed her eyes tight. Here at least she had friends, well company at least.

Hope tried to get to sleep but her head was swimming. She climbed out of the bed and walked quietly downstairs. She could see Willow, Xander and Buffy sitting on the sofa the soft light of the television illuminating there faces. She walked through the kitchen and into the backyard. She sat on the cold porch white hair glowing in the moonlight, and began to cry. With each tear a burning branch fell from the tree ahead. "Quite a spectacle you've got going on here pet." Startled by the voice in the darkness Hope turned toward the voice, In doing so she set the unsuspecting man on fire, "bloody hell luv" he yelled as he rolled around on grass trying to put out the fire. Hope panicked and ran to help him up "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. It was an accident, this happens sometimes." The man waved her hand away "It's alright, suppose you're the little bit forehead was bringin' down to see us all." "Forehead?" Hope asked confused. "Angel, or wanker, whatever you prefer." He stood up and lit a cigarette offering her one in the process. "Sure why not, might as well do something useful with myself." She lit both cigarettes with her fingers, and took a long draw on the cigarette. They sat down on the porch step. "You want ma coat" he said nodding in the direction of her naked legs. Hope flushed red, realising she was wearing one of Dawn's t-shirts and nothing on the bottom. "Uh, yeah" she said eagerly pulling the leather coat around her. He sat back against the rail studying her for a moment "so how come you you're anyways?" he asked her. "Killed people, you?" "Same" he said taking another draw of the cigarette. "I guess a lot of people kill people around here huh." "Pretty much." He stood up and looked down at her. "You can hold onto the coat but I'll need it back tomorrow." "Thanks", she said pulling it around her a little tighter. He went inside, leaving her to smoke the rest of her cigarette alone.

The next morning Buffy and Willow were in the kitchen making breakfast. "Will do you think you could talk to Hope about the whole magic power thing, I know your still kinda dealing yourself but I think you may be the best person to do this…plus you have that whole, I saw you almost end the world thing going on." "Buffy, I don't know, I mean I can talk to her, maybe teach her some meditation I'm way outta my depth on this one." "No your not, Will you've been through so much I know you can help, plus with Dawn I've got my fair share of teen trauma…just talk to her it can't do any harm." "Sure, unless you know she sets me on fire." "I don't think that'll happen I mean its not like she's set anyone on fire recently." "Oh you talking about blondie set me on fire last night." Buffy and Willow turn to face Spike who is standing at the top of the basement stairs. Buffy forces out a smile to a worried Willow. Spike walks upstairs.

Upstairs Dawn and Hope are sitting on the bed. "Oh my gosh I can't believe Spike lent you his coat, I mean I've never seen him without it. Ahhh let me try it on." Hope giggles and slips off the large leather coat, and hands it to Dawn. Dawn grabs it and pulls it on quickly. She sucks in her cheekbones and stalks about the room "I'm the big bad…I'm gonna suck you dry." The two girls start laughing. Dawn continues "I love Buffy, I'm going to fight evil, no I'm going to kill you." Dawn jumps on Hope and they fall about the floor laughing. "Is that a fact niblet". Dawn and Hope look up embarrassed but still laughing. Dawn stands up "hey Spike, you been standing there long?" "Just came to get my coat luv." Dawn wriggles out of the coat and hands it to Spike. "You coming to the bronze tonight Spike?" Hope asked expectantly. "Maybe luv got things to do you know." "yeah sure. Dawn and I are going it'll be fun." Spike had already left. "Did you just ask Spike on a date." Hope blushed "maybe." The too girls started laughing again. "C'mon lets get ready we have shopping to do, especially if you have a date with Spike later." Dawn makes teasing kissing sounds at Hope. They laugh.

Hope bounced down the stairs and was going to the kitchen when she was interrupted by Willow. "Hey Hope, I was thinking maybe I could talk to you about some stuff." "Sure like what?" "Like how sometimes you set people on fire." "Oh that stuff." "Yeah." "Well I can't right now I'm going shopping with Dawn." "Well Hope this is kinda important so maybe you could go shopping later." "I'm going shopping now." Willow sensed the girls power growing, and looked concerned and backed away. Hope looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry Willow, we can talk about this later, it's just these are all the clothes I have" she pointed to her body, "and I'd like to get something for Buffy, you know to say thanks." Willow looked unconvinced but let the girl pass, deciding to talk to Buffy about it.

Dawn and Hope are out shopping. "So what do you think?" Hope asked Dawn, drawing back the curtain of the changing room, "Oh my god those pants are tight." "I know" laughed Hope "you should get a pair" she told Dawn. "I can't I'm totally broke." "I'll get them for you" Hope said smiling, "Uncle Wes gave me a lot of guilt money before I left LA." "Okay" Dawn squealed running out to get a pair of the black leather pants Hope was modelling. After shopping for most of the day they sat down for a cup of coffee. Dawn noticed Hope had gone rather quiet. "What's it like?" Dawn asked her. Hope looked up from the steaming cup. "What's what like?" "To have so much power." "It's hard, I keep hurting people, I mean I set fire to Spike last night." "You did what?" "It was an accident." The girls giggle. "I just have a lot to work through, Willow wants to show me some meditation crap but I don't know, I mean what if I burn the house down or something." "You won't burn the house down, well you might, but it's unlikely, plus Willow knows what she's talking about she's been pretty bad with the power trip thing before and she's fine now." "Though on the plus side I am immortal, that's pretty neat." "I am so psyched about the Bronze tonight, it's gonna be so much fun."

"I don't think she really wants to know, she's unstable Buffy, I feel a Faith de-ja-vous coming along any day now." "She's just had a lot to deal with, I don't think she's gonna go all Faith on us, and you know if she does then we'll deal with it." "She's immortal Buffy and we don't even know what kind of power she has…" "All the more reason to help her, I'll talk to her, and Wesley is sending over any information the council has on her, things are gonna be okay Will." "Yeah things are gonna be fine."

Later that night, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, Dawn and Hope are sitting round the table having dinner. "So blonde girl, how do you find being a demon." Everyone looks shocked at Anya's outburst, Hope looks confused, "alright I guess." "Well I think its great being a demon, plus we are gonna stay young and beautiful while everybody else at this table will wither and die, you know?" Anya said smiling and nodding to Hope. "Anya" Xander said sternly. "What well you are" she said quietly. "So, me and Hope are hitting the bronze tonight, anybody care to join?" Dawn said changing the subject. "Says who?" "Buffy come on it's Hope's first week in town we want to show her a good time." "No Dawn you have school tomorrow, besides I don't think it's a good idea for you two to be out at night by yourselves." "Hence the asking to come with." "No Dawn, you know how important school is." "Fine, whatever." Dawn sat sulking at the table. "I'll clean up Buffy, thanks so much for dinner." "No Hope, you don't have to do that. Why don't you to go upstairs and hang out for a while, I'll clean up." Dawn and Hope go up the stairs to Dawn's room. Dawn slams the door shut, "she never lets me do anything, I'm mean at my age she was out fighting demons and partying and I'm, I'm stuck here." Dawn flopped down on the bed. "You are soo wrong girlfriend" said Hope throwing Dawn's new outfit at her. "We're going." Hope and Dawn changed quickly and climbed out the window. "let's go" Hope said motioning to Spike's motorcycle. "No we can't" Dawn said pulling Hope's hand. "it'll be fine, come on." Hope threw the helmet to Dawn and climbed on. "What about you?" "Immortal remember, hang on". Dawn wrapped her arms around Hope's waist and they sped off to the bronze.

"So Buff, how come you got all parenty with Dawn, its just the bronze we used to go there all the time." "I know, Xander, but we don't know anything about this girl Hope, I don't want her and Dawn getting too close in case…" "I though you said you weren't worried" said Willow confused. "I'm not, I'm just thinking ahead." Willow and Xander look unconvinced.

Dawn and Hope pulled up at the bronze, Dawn clambered off the bike while Hope lit up a cigarette. Hope took a long draw and turned to Dawn who was starting to look very jumpy. "Whats up?" "Hope I'm starting to think this whole this is a bad idea." Hope threw the cigarette onto the ground and got off the motorcycle. "What!" "I just don't think we should be here, without Buffy knowing." "Dawn, I've been locked up for 9 years, this is my first proper night out, ever, and I'm sorry but I'm not gonna wait around for you to grow a pair, so come on." Hope pulled Dawn inside. The bronze was packed, and a band was playing on stage. "Not bad Dawn" Hope nodded approvingly "lets get a drink". The two girls pushed their way to the front of the bar. "Yeah" the barman said and pointed to Hope. "Hmm, make us something special" she said winking at him. "Coming right up." The barman poured a mixture into two tall glasses and pushed them towards Hope "seven, eighty". Hope smiled and handed over the money. She gave one of the drinks to Dawn, and they sipped away. Dawn coughed as the drink burned her throat. "geez what is this stuff." "I don't know but I like it." They two girls started to laugh, and dance in time to the music. After they downed a few more drinks they were giving it their all on the dance floor. Several guys had gathered round to watch them and try their luck. Hope was dancing away when she felt a cold chill run down her back, she saw Spike out the corner of her eye he was standing by the pool table drinking a beer. Hope walked towards him, hopping up on the pool table in front of him. "Hey, so you decided to show." "Where's the lil'bit then?" "Talking to her friends, and making some new ones." "I see, you not making friends then." "I don't play well with others." "I remember…so you're the one that stole my bike then." "Couldn't resist, plus it went with my outfit" She ran her hands down the front of her leather clad body." Spike's eyes followed her hands eagerly, and he moved a little closer to her. "Oh Spikey, I loooove you." Dawn grabbed him round the waist, falling over as she did so." "Bloody hell niblet, what the hell have you been drinking." "Just a few.." she hiccupped. Hope started to laugh, and Dawn laughed too. "I better get you two home." Spike lifted Dawn up and carried her out of the bronze much to protest. Spike looked at the bike, then the three of them. "I'll come back for you when I drop her home." "It's cool Spike, I'll just walk back." "You can't walk back, it's dangerous out here, all sorts of big bads looking for a sweet bread like you." "Spike, I'm immortal, what can possibly happen to me, plus I'm not exactly helpless, you should know." "Fine but I'm coming back for you anyway." Dawn leaned over and was sick. Hope laughed. Spike frowned at her. "C'mon little bit, alcohol is not for you Summers women at all." Hope watched them speed off, and breathed in the cool air of the night. She lit up a cigarette and started walking. It wasn't long before she entered one of Sunnydale's many graveyards. Hope was humming a tune in the darkness. She could hear the creature behind her, it had been following her since she left the bronze. She waited under the pale light of the moon for it to make its attack. Then she saw it on top of one of the larger tombs. It jumped down and landed in front of her, a vampire. Its forehead was all bumpy and it's mouth was stained red. "You're going to be a fine meal." "Really?" she asked the vampire. The confusion registered on the vampires face. "Here, have a taste, tell me if you think I'm tasty." She thrust out her wrist to him. The vampire laughed, grabbing her arm behind her back, pulling her toward him and biting her neck. He must have been drinking for five minutes when he realised her heart was still pumping. "Okay this is just boring now." Hope said as she threw him off. "Well what did you think?" The vampire stared confused as her neck wound closed over, revealing unmarked peachy soft skin. "Well, this has been great, love to do it again sometime, but I know you must be dying now," she blew him a kiss and the vampire combusted into flame and dusted, Spike appeared in the space where the vampire had stood, he brushed the excess dust of his jacket. "Well aren't you an interesting one."

Spike had managed to get Dawn into the house unseen, but her monstrous hangover did not. She turned a slight shade of green when Buffy offered her the pancakes she cooked for breakfast. Xander grabbed her by the shoulders "aww Dawney you not feeling good, go on eat it'll do you good." Dawn put the pancake in her mouth, she managed two chews before running to the bathroom to be sick. "Move it Dawn, we have to go." "Coming" Dawn yelled. Buffy stood waiting in the open doorway, as Dawn came downstairs. The older sister smiled at the younger and handed her a bottle of water. "Thanks." They got into the car with Xander. 

Hope came downstairs, "Willow" she called out. "In here" said the redhead. Hope came in smiling "hey willow, I'm sorry bout yesterday I really do wanna learn about my powers, I've just had a lot on my mind, I've been scared." "It's okay Hope, we all have a bad days…well I've spoken to Giles, Buffy's watcher." "What, I don't want them here, they can't come here." Hope started to feel the fire rise up inside of her. Willow rushed to her side, "wow there, its okay, Giles isn't a watcher anymore. No one here is a watcher fan believe me, weve had our fair share of watcher troubles." Hope began to relax. "See why I gotta get some help here, I can smell singeing." Willow smiled warmly at the blonde. "Okay first sit down, like this." Willow demonstrated a meditative pose. "Take a deep breath and close your eyes. Hope copied her. "Now feel out the energy below, focus on the very essence of your emotion." Hope opened one eye a little. Willow could feel her attention wavering, and looked disapprovingly at Hope. "Geez at least give a chance." "Sorry, sorry" Hope said almost giggling. She took a deep breath and concentrated on her heartbeat. She could feel the power coursing through her veins, she wanted nothing more to exhale loudly and let the fire flow out of her. "Feel it deep in your stomach, and breathe out slowly letting the power flow out of you." Hope smiled as she opened her eyes nothing was on fire. "See, you just need to control your power, let the power flow in and out of you be part of it. "Willow why, how could I sense you?" "You're a higher being Hope, in tune with the earth and the powers that be, no one will know what your capable of except you." Willow stood up "I have to go out for a while, do you want to come?" "No thanks I'm just gonna stay here for a while, maybe catch up with you later." "Okay, see you." Willow grabbed her coat and went out the door.   
Hope stood up and stretched. She went to the mirror and shook out her white blonde hair. Smiling at her reflection in the mirror, she formed a small fireball in her hand, and through it up in the air, she bounced it up and down and laughed as she created two more to juggle. She played around with the fire in her hands for a couple of minutes before throwing them all up and one clap of her hands and they disappeared. She walked around in the hall, noticing a small door to right she opened it. It led to the basement. Going down the stairs, she noticed a pale figure lying on a makeshift bed. It was Spike. She stood looking at his naked body for what seemed an eternity. "You quite finished love." She went bright red. "I, I." "Got any cigarettes?" "Yeah, I, here." She came down the stairs and threw them to him. He hadn't covered up, and seemed quite content to have her steal sneaky glances at his body. "So…last night" she began, "it was fun yeah, you gonna tell Buffy." "Do I look the sort to tell tales luv" She smiled "good, 'cos I really couldn't be bothered explaining." "Well explain something to me." "You want to know why I let that vampire bite me." "He look up, and smiled "yeah I do." "Well Spike, I'm immortal, have to get my kicks somehow, wanted to know what it was like, why do you want a go?" He looked at her intensely. "Do you, don't you want to know how I taste." "sorry luv don't wanna die a horrible dusty death." "I won't kill you." "Sure that's what you say to all the vampires." "Oh Spike, you really have no idea do you."


	2. Chapter 2

Spike could feel Buffy standing at the door to the basement. He stood expectantly at the bottom of the stairs. He waited for what seemed an eternity, and he should know, for her to open the door. She cleared her throat "Spike, you down there?" "yeah, what is it slayer?" "I was wondering if you wanted, if you didn't have plans, maybe you, we could patrol, together." "Ah huh." "Right, that's okay, you don't want to. That's fine, I can go, see I'm going." She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. "Moron" she murmured to herself. Buffy walked out the door. She opened the large steel gate to one of the many graveyards in Sunnydale. She walked through whistling the tune to a cookie commercial. Buffy climbed up onto a large tomb and scanned the area for anything unusual. "Great even evil is avoiding me." "Wouldn't say that luv." "Geez Spike." She jumped down from the tomb to face the blond vampire. "And I meant actual evil." "So I'm good now." "No. You're not good, well I guess you are, it's not like you've killed anybody recently. Unless you have and you just haven't told anyone." "You know me slayer I like to brag." "So you're good, well good." "You okay luv seem a bit, I don't know, not yourself." "I'm fine, just feel like kicking a little demon butt that's all…well I should go." "I thought you wanted to patrol together." "I did, but now I don't, I'm good, I'm just gonna patrol alone." She forced a smile. He looked at her sceptically, "right, I'll be going then." They walked off in different directions.

Buffy and Willow sat at a table in the Bronze. A band was playing quietly in the background. "Well, are you gonna tell me what's up or not?" "I'm fine Will, I'm just a complete moron." "Buffy" the redhead rolled her eyes "Your not a moron and I believe we had this discussion that time when I was teaching you math…hmm." "Sorry Will. I just don't get what's going on in my brain." "Well have you tried talking about it." "No cos that might actually make sense." Buffy took a deep breath and a sip of her drink. "I want to get back together with Spike." "huh."

"Its that bad." "No, I mean, yes, Buffy this is Spike we are talking about, and sure, he's got a soul and a well toned body, I can appreciate that, but Buffy it's Spike, he's dead, and he did try and kill us like a million times." "Well I never said he was perfect but I think he can be a good man. He does things that are good." "Like what Buff…oh no this isn't going to be an Anya moment is it." "No, I meant he takes care of Dawn and he's been really great with Hope, I think he's getting through to her in a way no one else can." "Hey I was getting through." "I know, I just think he has a different way of looking at things I think she can relate to. Plus I think she has a crush on him." "Who has a crush on who?" "Dawn, aren't you meant to be at home." "No, it's a Friday night, and anyway who is all this crush talk about." Dawn dragged a stool over to their table and took a sip from Buffy's drink. "Well, c'mon guys tell me." Dawn looked at the two older girls expectantly. "Hope and Spike." "Oh yeah, she so totally digs him, ooh maybe we could set them up, it would be totally romantic." "No." Buffy yelled a little to loudly. Dawn's eyes widened "Oh my God you totally love Spike again." "No, I so do not, Spike is icky and I don't like him, I just think that it would be better for them both if they didn't get involved with anyone right now, because…" Buffy paused realising she was stuck for a reason and that Dawn wasn't buying any of it "because you totally love Spike." Dawn finished Buffy's drink and got up from the table. "Why don't you just ask him out he's obviously still in love with you." Dawn waved to her friends, "I gotta go see you tonight." "From the mouths of babes" Willow laughed. "Shut up Will," Buffy said as she blushed. "So what about you, any sexy mamas on the go."


End file.
